Memories Of YouSeiran ShiSaiunkokuMonogatari
by Maruuuchan
Summary: This is a Fanfiction about Seiran Shi from Saiunkoku Mongatari/Tales of Saiunkoku/The story of Saiunkoku. I dont own any of the characters except for Ayame Ran and Kiyoshi.


"**[-Memories Of You-]-[Seiran Shi- Saiunkoku-Monogatari-]**"

**~Japanese words and meanings in this story~**

**Sumi masen**- Excuse me (to catch attention)

**Arigatou**- thank you.

**Arigatou Gozaimasu**- Thank you very much.

**Tasukete!** - help!

* * *

**Chapter 1,**

**Character Info:**

**Name**: Ayame.

**Meaning**: Iris Flower.

**Clan**: Ran.

**Hair**: Long straight and Black.

**Eyes:** Green.

**Height:** A Head shorter then Seiran but Taller than Shuurei.

**Age**: 10 in flashback- 20 in story. (Seiran is 24)

* * *

**~flashback 1~**

I rode through the snow on my black horse not realising what I would find further on in the track. My parents were unaware of my absence in the clan Manor that day because I snuck out feeling a little adventurous. I liked snowy days; I loved riding through the tracks although I have been warned they were dangerous. I never listened, I was rebellious. I saw a boy covered by the snow. He looked like he wasn't breathing. I jumped off looking in all directions. There were dead bodies throughout the area. I gasped feeling frightened but took a grip and ran to the unconscious boy. He was breathing but barely there. I took my coat off and pulled him up from under the cold icy snow. He looked exausted and vulnerable. I couldn't leave him there though. He had a blood soaked sword at his side. Did he do all this? Was he in danger? I pulled him up but I wasn't strong enough to put him up on my horse. I was only ten anyway. He looked around 11, or even 12... It was hard to believe that he did all this. I pulled my water out and poured it down his mouth. I couldn't do anything, I felt so pathetic. Dare I leave him to find help... no I couldn't, there could be more people after him. I teared up. I wanted to help him but I couldn't. I wanted to... my horse nudged me. I looked up into his big brown eyes and smiled. My horse knelt down enough for me to pull him up. With a slight neigh he stood up with the silver haired boy on him. "Kiyoshi..." I whispered to my horse. He nudged me once more meaning for me to stand on my feet to get going. I jumped on him holding the boy in my arms and galloped into town. I went and he has as fast as Kiyoshi would take me.

"Tasukete!" I screamed. A Man and his wife turned my way. I noticed they had a daughter about 3 or 4 years younger then I. "what's wrong?" I heard the woman say as I came to a halt. "This boy, I found him in the woods covered by snow... "I said frantically. "Oh dear..."said the woman walking towards me. The man followed. "A boy?" said the little girl. I jumped off my horse and led him over to the family. "I don't know who is but... he looks like one of the princes... from..." I dwelled off the subject staring into the boy's hair. "We'll take him." Said the man, "Arigatou" I said. "I hope he doesn't get sick..." I whispered. "Don't worry our medicine tea will fix him up" I smiled. "We'll I best be off. Arigatou Gozaimasu" I bowed leading Kiyoshi off... I don't think I will ever see that kid again.

* * *

**-9 years later-**

"RUN AYAME!" my parents screamed. I ran crying my eyes out. I didn't want to leave them but it was my life on the line. I jumped on Kiyoshi and we galloped of. Away from Sa Province, At first I was being chased but I lost them through the woods. My long black hair flew through the wind. It was a warm summer night so I wouldn't freeze to death without my jacket. I had no time to grab anything I needed. I tried not to think of what my parents would have been going through. But I think I will never ever trust the Sa clan again... after all they just slaughtered my clan in front of my eyes and I know for sure they will look for me and slaughter me the same. I looked to the stars. I wish life was as that simple... stars... they sit in the sky not a worry in the world...

**~Flashback 1 End~**

* * *

Time passed... no a month passed but I still reached the palace. Was I really going to ask for help... I don't know how. I sat on top of Kiyoshi... wondering what to do. I was stuck. "Mummy look!" I turned my head. "that horse has the Ran crest!" I turned my head in awe. Who was that kid talking about? My Kiyoshi? "oh dear... are you from the Ran clan?" she bowed in my presence. Uh... I'm... Ayame Ran yes... from Sa Province... um... can I ask something?" the lady nodded. "how can I see the king?" the lady opened her eyes. "I don't think you will be able to... there's been a lot of issues with the new kings" I nodded. "I just need to ask for some help... my family back in Sa province were slaughtered... and I'm lost" the woman frowned. "oh dear... well I guess you could at least go up and try Miss Ayame" I smiled. "Arigatou Gozaimasu" I bowed. I jumped off my horse and walked up to the Palace gates. Taking in a big breath I stepped closer. "state your business?" said the guard. "Ayame Ran Of Sa Province, I come to see the King for an issue involving my family back in Sa province." He nodded. "how do we know your faking your clan name" he muttered greasily. "well I can prove it in three ways. 1# my horse here is Kiyoshi and has the Crest Marked from his birth on his Hind quarters." I started showing them the crest. "I have a birthmark of the crest on my stomach" I pulled my kimono top out a bit to show them the mark. "believe me yet or should I just show you my pass as well?" I chucked my pass at the guard. He caught it and bowed quickly. "Gomenasai" they said giving me the pass back and letting me through the gates. I walked, leading my horse in. What was I to do once I got in...? I felt so out of place at that one moment. I saw a girl in a kimono with a silver haired man standing and talking down by the garden. I walked Kiyoshi along with me. They began to walk. "Sumi Masen" I said speeding up. "huh?" the girl said turning around to face me. The man doing the same but with a confused look... "I was wondering if you could show me how to get around?" I asked with a slight grin. "oh, where do you need to go too?" she asked. "I had to ask something of the king in person" she nodded. "I can show you to someone who will take you to him" she said. "that be nice" I said. "would you like to take your horse to the stables?" she asked. "uh... What do you think Kiyoshi?" I asked. He nudged my arm. "yeah that be great" I said with another big grin. "I'll take him" said the silver haired man. I nodded handing him my horse. "my name is Shuurei, and this is my friend Seiran" I bowed. "please to meet you Lady Shuurei and Mister Seiran" I smiled. "my name is Ayame" Shuurei's face lit up. "meaning Iris Flower?" she asked. "yes" I said smiling. "that's like Seiran's name meaning silent orchid" I smiled. "Have I met you before today Seiran?" I asked. He seemed so familiar... "I don't think so" he said. "well I best be of. I'll see you later Shuurei and-" he paused. "-Ayame..." I smiled as he walked off. "Ok, so follow me."

**-End Chapter 1-**


End file.
